matthewreillyfandomcom-20200214-history
Nuclear Football
The Nuclear Football is a briefcase which can be used by the President of the United States to authorize a nuclear attack while away from fixed command centers, such as the White House Situation Room. Fictional History Before Area 7 At an unknown time either before or after the President was inaugurated, the Nuclear football was assigned to be held by Carl Webster, who would be the President's aide-de-camp. During the preparation for his coup against the United States government, Charles "Caesar" Russell recruited Webster so that he could obtain the use of the Football when the time came for his coup to begin. Area 7 Shortly before Caesar's coup was set to begin, Webster brought the Nuclear Football to Caesar at Area 7's command center. There, it was reprogrammed and set to detonate the Type-240 Plasma Warheads at major airports in America's northern states. In order to fool the President into thinking the Football had been taken from Webster by force, fake blood was smeared on the handle. During the broadcast to issue his challenge to the President, Caesar showed off the Football to prove his possession of it. Caesar stated that unless the President pressed his palm to the briefcase's scanner every 90 minutes, then the plasma warheads would detonate, and would be kept in the main hanger under the guard of the 7th Squadron forces. After the President was saved from an ambush by Captain Shane Schofield and his team, Schofield initially planned on leaving before Juliet Janson reminded him about the Football. Using the uniforms of some of the deceased Alpha unit men, Schofield, Janson and Book II were able to sneak the President up to the hanger, and after seeing that the Football was tethered in place by a cable, brought the President right up to the Football so that his palm could be scanned. Though reluctantly intending to leave it behind at first, Schofield was able to free the Football from its position after obtaining a small explosive, and then rendezvoused with his team. Now able to leave Area 7, Schofield's team intended to use the X-rail system to escape the base, however an ambush from 7th Squadron's Bravo unit seperated them, with the President being forced to keep moving through Area 7 while Schofield, holding the Football, left with the intention of returning after retrieving Kevin from the South African Reccondos. After eventually returning to Area 7, and with very little time remaining on the Football's countdown, Schofield and Book II searched for the President and eventually located him, and had him scan his palm print again. Unfortunately, they were then captured by the base's escaped prisoners, and Goliath took the Football from Schofield. When the prisoners were all exposed to the Sinovirus, only the immunised Goliath and Seth Grimshaw remained unaffected, and both fled with the Football. Janson and Book II pursued them, and after a hard fight retrieved the Football again. Once the President was once again reunited with the Football, he and the injured member's of Schofield's team took refuge in one of Area 7's control towers until the U.S. Marines arrived. Once the incident was over and Caesar dead, the Football was soon reprogrammed back to its normal functions. Attributes Though normally intended to be a command control for the President to order the use of nuclear weapons, the Football was reprogrammed by Caesar to instead launch Plasma-based missiles unless he pressed his hand to the palm scanner every 90 minutes. Trivia . References *https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Nuclear_football Category:Technology Category:Area 7